percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wilier Amanac
Willier "Will" Amanac 'is a Roman demigod, the son of Letus and Pamela Amanac, a centurion of the Third Cohort of the Twelfth Legion and a legacy of Orcus. He is supposedly related to the mad emperor Nero. History On around 1995, Willier Amanac was born to Letus, Roman god of death, and Pamela Amanac, a former thief living in Los Angeles. Most of his history is a mess, since Willier himself, due to his insanity, is unable to tell what is true between the giant web of lies and half-truths surrounding himself. According to himself, he was a very good boy until his mother's death, the very first time he ever saw his father, Death itself. At this point the boy was already known as crazy, and his strange behaviour was always avoided. Sometime around his childhood, Willier got himself into a fight with a much taller, stronger man, but for some reason every single time he was hit, the pain just made him feel more alive. It was by this time he found by the first time about his powers, when he showed no mercy in giving that same man a brutal beating up. A few months after that incident, Lupa talked to him in a dream. Willier went to the Wolf House and there he was raised and trained by the Wolf Goddess until he was ready for the Legion. He was quickly promoted from ''probatio and became a centurion one year after joining the Third Cohort. Personality Appearance Abilities and Items General Abilities= Willier, as a demigod, has these abilities and traits: '''ADHD: Like most demigods, Will possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. Dyslexia: Willier's brain is "hard-wired" for Latin instead of modern languages. Fighting Skills: Willier is an expert swordsman and scytheman, able to fight and defeat multiple enemies. Unlike most of the Roman demigods, he follows the called "Greek fighting style", that allows him to fight alone against several monsters and demigods. Master Stealth: Just like his father, the Death itself, Will can easily sneak through entire armies without being detected. This ability made him infamous during Siege (Roman War Games) as he could effortless sneak inside the fortress and knock out several enemies, sometimes even stealing the enemy banner. Genius Level Intelect: Wilier is extremely smart and possesses a great mythological knowledge, what allows him to quickly defeat monsters and demigods. Together, his smartness and sneaking abilities allows him to knock out dozens of enemies in a few seconds. Portuguese: Willier can speak fluently Brazilian Portuguese, having lived in Brazil during his childhood. |-|Demigod Abilities= (To be done) *'Necromancy': Being a son of Letus, the Death, and a legacy of Orcus, the god of eternal punishment and broken oaths, Willier is a powerful necromancer, able to summon several zombies to help him. Despite a incredibly powerful ability, Willier often use it to distract their enemies while knocking them out. *'Pain-Induced Skills (Berserk)': As a Legacy of Orcus, when injured Willier gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a minor god. However, this only lasts a limited amount of time unless he is constantly being injured/injuring himself. *'Soul Reaper': As son of Letus, the Death, Willier is able to hurt the soul of living beings, but not gods and Titans. This is a last resort ability, since attacking the soul of a mortal is extremely dangerous. *'Flight' (limited): Like his father, Will is able to fly. However, this only lasts a few seconds, and is almost useless in battle. *'Invisibility' (limited): Like his father, Will is able to becomes invisible. However, this only lasts 15 seconds and can't be used in battle. *'Life Aura': As a son of Death itself, Wilier can sense living beings around him. With that, it's nearly impossible to sneak over him. *'Telepathy With The Dead': Wilier can telepathically talk to and give orders to dead/undead beings, like ghosts. With that, he can easily control a small undead army. *'Sensitivity to Death': Being a son of Letus, Wilier can sense death as it happens or when it is coming. Additionally, he can see Death - his father - when close enough. *'Induced Fear': Wilier can radiate intense fear of death to people around him like his father, Letus (though to a much lesser degree). |-|Magical Items= *'Stygian Iron Scythe' *'Drakon Bone Sword' Relationships Trivia Category:Camp Jupiter Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Roman Demigods Category:Minor Demigod Category:Legacy